A Weary Soul
by leonsgirl47625
Summary: Riza's just escaped from a terrible life and fled to an Alchemist academy. Will the past come back to haunt her, or can she move on? RizaxRoy and HughesxGracia
1. Into The Storm

Whoo! Its my first FMA fanfic, so please R&R!

(Its rated T because its a bit darker then the stuff I normally write, so yup. Thats a bit more in the later chapters though.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own an Ed blanket that my friend got me for my birthday! 8D

* * *

Footsteps echoed from somewhere outside of the door. They seemed so far away, but Riza knew they were close. They were too close. _He_ was too close. 

She quickly grabbed an old traveler's sack and a suitcase from under her bed. She dragged the bags to her closet and piled them high with clothes and necessities for the long trip ahead.

He was in the hallway now, so close to her room. She began to panic and collapsed onto her bed. Her bedroom began to spin and she gently closed her eyes, only to be brought back to reality by the pounding on her door.

"Let me in!" She shot up and ran to the bags. She slung the rucksack over her shoulder and zipped the suitcase. It was now or never. She breathed it and flung open the door. A cruel smirk slipped across her fathers face.

"Why hello Riza." Hate swelled inside of her and she threw the suitcase into his stomach.

"You sick bastard!" He fell to the floor and Riza ran past him and out of the house, stopping only to pick his gun and wallet off of the kitchen counter.

* * *

_Well what am I supposed to do now? _Rain poured down on her, steadily obscuring her view. _Where am I going to go? Theres a boot camp the next down over, I can enroll there. If I can make it there alive. _She trudged along, her arm growing weary from the weight of the suitcase. _Maes goes there, at least… he wanted to a few years ago. _

Several hours later Riza came upon a town, a small and seemingly expensive one, but a town nonetheless. She wandered around a few blocks until she found an Inn. The blonde quickly entered and walked up to the counter.

"Um, may I have a room for the night?" The lady peered down at her.

"And just how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen? Hmm… Old enough to be out on your own, but too young to be here by yourself. Do your parents know you're here, child?"

"My parents are dead," a_t least, one is and the other would be doing the world a favor if he was. _"And what do you mean by I shouldn't be _here _by myself?"

"This is Desta. Theres an Alchemist academy down the road. If you're not careful you'll find yourself the subject of one of their tests."

"This is Desta? As in the Academy of Desta, Desta??" Her mind couldn't take all of the information it was being fed. "And I'm an Alchemist. I was looking for the academy."

The lady went rigid. "You're an Alchemist?"

"Yeah." Riza clutched her bag tighter. _I bet this old hag is gonna throw me out for being one. She just seems like the type. _Much to the blonde's surprise, the lady didn't advance on her; she just fished for something under the counter. She produced a large silver key and handed it to her.

"Good riddance. We haven't had an Alchemist stay here in ages, you can have one of the nicer rooms for free tonight."

* * *

Okay, short for a first chapter I know, I have a bad habit of doing that, but the next few chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get this story up. 


	2. Enrollment At The Academy

Yay second chapter! Its a bit longer then the first!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did it would be Flame Alchemist.

* * *

Light poured through the windows, filling every nook and cranny of the small room. _What am I doing here?! This isn't my room! _Almost instantly the previous night's memories poured into her conscience. _Oh… _She sat up and threw the covers off. Sweeping her hair out of her hazel eyes she crossed to the soaked clothes she wore last night and rummaged through the pants' pocket.

_Here it is… _Riza pulled out a small, leather wallet and began to count the bills inside. _$113_. _It could be worse… _She quickly scanned the other contents. _Credit card! Wait, no. They can track me through the credit card. Better get rid of it. _The blonde walked to the fireplace on the opposite side of the room and turned the small gold key molded into the bricks, the flames sprung to life.

She cast the plastic card into the fire and rifled through the wallet, discarding anything with her father's name on it. Eventually she came to his ID. His cruel brown eyes stared menacingly up at her. Riza shivered and threw the card into the fireplace. _It's the closest to Hell I can ever get you, I would kill you myself but then I'll end up there too. Hope you enjoy it. _

The blonde emptied the wallet onto the floor and produced a stick of chalk from her rucksack. She yanked up the carpet and drew a transmutation circle on the exposed wood. She dropped the wallet into the middle and quickly transmuted it into a wallet she thought more fit for a teenager. _Can never be too safe.

* * *

_

The Academy of Desta was grander, and larger then Riza had ever imagined it to be. Worn gray stones made up the façade of the building, which was also sprinkled with stained class windows of the most powerful and famous alchemists. She stared at the building, which seemed to possess an air of grace and respect, for several minutes. Suddenly a bell rang, echoing throughout the entire campus, and promptly afterwards students began to spill out of the building. _Right on time._

She quickly stepped out of the way of the flow and waited.

"Riza!"

She looked in the direction she had heard the call.

"Maes! Is that you?" Before long Riza was in the all too familiar arms of Maes Hughes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, after a considerable amount of time.

"I'm enrolling here!" His face lit up, but quickly darkened as he pulled her aside.

"Did _he _do something? Is that why you're here, you're running away?"

The blonde sighed. "Hughes, you know the answer to that question. I just… couldn't take it anymore. I decided to follow the road and see where it led me."

"Riza… You shouldn't have run away, that'll just make him angrier. And besides, he'll find you and take you away."

Smiling sadly she pulled him into another embrace. "I'm here. Forever."

* * *

_What the hell did her bastard of a father do _this_ time? _Maes looked at Riza out of the corner of his eye. Her skin tone looked slightly uneven. _She's wearing cover-up. I don't even want to think about what she's cover up. _He bit his lip. _Fuck! This is all my fault. I knew what was going on and I left. I left her when she needed me the most. Godammit Maes, she's here now and that's all that matters! _

The uniform didn't fit correctly, but that was to be expected. Aside from that the blonde seemed quite open to it. She liked the army like feel of the camouflage pants and olive green shirt. She strolled out of bunkroom to where Hughes was waiting patiently for her.

"So you got enrolled without any problems?"

"Well there was a _little _problem, but I got it sorted out."

He arched his eyebrows in suspicion. "What was the problem?"

"…No parental consent. I just said they were dead and I didn't have any guardians, and that's why I joined, among other things."

Hughes laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders. "I've missed you Riza." She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a cold voice.

"Hughes? Who is this poor girl you're harassing?" Demanded a tall black haired teenager. Hughes raised his middle finger but laughed nonetheless.

"Mustang, this is Riza. Riza Hawkeye, shes new here."

Riza smiled kindly and extended her hand. His grip was strong, but his hands were surprisingly soft. "I'm Roy." _Mustang. Roy Mustang… _

* * *

Okay, theres chapter two. I have a chapter three, but I'd like some reviews before I post it!


	3. Steady Rollin'

H'okay, so heres chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and thanks to kakashifan915 and winglessfairy25 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, it'd be Flame Alchemist.

* * *

Fiery red, mellow orange, and electric yellow leaves fluttered to the ground, landing about the deserted campus. Hawkeye broke her gaze away from the window to look at the clock. _Five more minutes until class is out! _She stole a glance at Hughes, who was seated on her right side, his green eyes focused on the comic book hidden beneath his alchemy textbook. Roy on the other hand, who was seated to her right, was listening intently to the teacher drone on about how a transmutation circle worked. She noticed his fingers twitching slightly and laughed to herself. He wasn't actually listening, he was thinking of how to perfect his flame attacks.

She drummed her pencil against the wooden desk impatiently, and waited as the clock slowly ticked down the remaining minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Maes looked up from the comic, slightly confused.

"Time to go." Roy said, slipping his things into his corduroy messenger bag. Hughes stood up.

"…It is, isn't it?" He chuckled nervously and packed up his things. "So what are we going to do until dinner?"

Riza withdrew the gun she had gotten so used to carrying, and playfully smacked him with the butt. "Is food all you think about Maes?" Roy laughed and rummaged in his pocket. He pulled out a few scraps of paper and transmuted them into a water bottle. _Oh how I love being able to transmute without a circle. I must be some kind of genius. I bet I'm the only one here who can… _

Hughes' tone suddenly changed. "No, I think about you, too." He stopped the blonde and kissed her firmly on the lips. Roy immediately choked on the water. _The hell? Maes you idiot! You're going to screw everything up; it's going to be so awkward between us three now! _Maes pulled away, leaving Riza stunned.

"You all right Roy?"

He waited until his coughing fit was over then mustered a weak "...Yeah. It just went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine." That of course, was a lie. He had put up with Hughes' constant flirting with Hawkeye for nine _long _months and it had only recently begun to bother him. He wasn't sure if that was because he had just really noticed it, Hughes had started doing it more, or if he was falling for Riza. He certainly hoped it wasn't the latter.

Falling for Riza was, in ways, a taboo. After all she was Hughes' 'girlfriend.' Though neither of them had consented to it, it had just happened somehow. Or at least, that's what Roy had always thought.

"Look, I've got homework to do. I'll see you later." And without another word Roy headed in the opposite direction to the dooms, leaving them alone in a small courtyard.

"Wait! We don't have any homework! It's a weekend!" Hughes looked to the blonde who simply shrugged and continued walking. "…Maybe that's why I'm failing."

* * *

_Riza held back her tears. She couldn't let him see her cry. He would mistake that for weakness and mock her for it. She bit her lip, as if the pain from her stinging back wasn't bad enough. _Stay strong Riza. You'll get out of here someday, and you'll never have to put up with him again_. With that in mind she gritted her teeth as the belt slashed down her back again. _You bastard. You'll get what you deserve someday. Mark my words. _The belt met her skin again, but this time with not nearly as much velocity. "Get out. I'm done with you now. That'll teach you to get bad marks..."

* * *

_

"Riz, you okay?" Hughes stared at the blonde, who had suddenly become quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think Roy is. We didn't have any homework and even if we did, he would just copy yours five minutes before class. He's a procrastinator. He doesn't do work until the last possible minute."

He removed his glasses and cleaned them. "Okay, I'll go talk to him." Riza's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"Maes, you're his best friend, and you're both guys. He'll never admit what's bothering him if you ask him. He's got too big of an ego. Let me talk to him." And before he could voice his protest Hawkeye was halfway across the courtyard, running towards his dorm. _I know what's bothering him… I just wish I could help him. But she's not his type. Definitely not. He's better off without her. She's better off with me.

* * *

_

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Roy it's me. Open up." She stared at the gold _11 _carved into the wood.

Mustang turned down the sound on his radio and crossed to the door, he unlocked and opened it. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm not going to ask you what's wrong because I know something _is _wrong, and I also know you're not going to tell me if I ask. So… Tell me what's bothering you, Roy."

He laughed lightly, but didn't speak. Riza listened to the song playing quietly from the radio at the foot of his bed.

_You might have seen me 'neath the pool hall lights.  
Well baby I go back each night.  
If you got a throat I got a knife.  
Steady rollin', I keep goin'._

"Roy…"

_Well I come from the old time baby,  
too late for you to save me.  
If I remain then I'm to blame.  
But if you should ever need me,  
I'll go where'er you lead me.  
It's all the same, the same old game._

"Its nothing, really. I just saw something for the first time today."

_I don't mind how quick the seasons change.  
You know to me they's every one the same.  
The sweetest sunshine drips the drain.  
Death's comin', I'm still runnin'._

Suddenly, it made sense. "No need to talk in 'riddles' Mustang. I know you're talking about me and Maes. Trust me when I say it's not what you think. He's… like a brother to me. Before he came here, he lived in my town and he helped me through some rough times."

_Well I come from the old time baby,  
too late for you to save me.  
If I remain then I'm to blame.  
But if you should ever need me,  
I'll go where'er you lead me.  
It's all the same, the same old game._

His spirits soared. _YES! _He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away from her. He kept his voice cool in hopes of not giving away the ecstatic grin on his face.

_But I shot my wife today,  
dropped her body in the Frisco bay.  
I had no choice it was the only way.  
Death's comin', I'm still runnin'._

"…Thanks for your concern Hawkeye but I was actually talking about something else. Something in one of our textbook.

"Oh. Ok. Well I'm going to go now. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, you will." Roy turned around and grinned.

_Well I come from the old town baby,  
where all the kids are crazy.  
If I remain then I'm to blame.  
But if you should ever need me,  
I'll go where'er you lead me.  
It's all the same… the same old game._

Riza waved goodbye and exited the room. She sighed and walked across the hallway to room 12, her room.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed it! I'll put the fourth chapter up once I get some more reviews!

Oh, and the song used is "Steady Rollin'" by Two Gallants


	4. Sleep Tight

Chapter 4, hope you enjoy...

Thanks to Mrs.Riza Mustang, sasukelver94, ADDVengance, and winglessfairy25 for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and apparently wishing on a shooting star doesn't change that...

* * *

His green eyes scanned the large mess hall in hopes of spotting the familiar blonde. No such luck came to him; Roy's head obscured his view. _Roy… _That was the last person Maes wanted to see. The afternoon's events played over and over in his head. Him kissing Riza, Roy nearly choking to death then storming off, and then Riza leaving him to see what was wrong with him and not coming back.

He glanced down at his rice and pushed it away. Roy looked up from his textbook.

"Are you alright Hughes? It's not like you to refuse food."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered emotionlessly. Mustang returned his gaze to the book and turned the page.

"What's bothering you?"

Maes stuck his fork in the rice and began to move it around in circles. "Nothing. Nothings wrong." _Except for the fact that I finally get a girlfriend and instead of being happy for me you go all angsty and apathetic on me._

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when an unfamiliar girl walked up to the table and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Hi Roy! I like your haircut!" He ran his fingers through his raven hair. _I haven't gotten my haircut in over two months… _

"Uh thanks." Her face lit up and she quickly ran off to join up with her friends (to undoubtedly talk about how cute he was.)

"Well that was odd." Mustang said, still eyeing the girl.

"No. Not really. They do that to you all the time. Look, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you later." Maes said, an edge apparent in his voice. He stood up and walked out, leaving his tray on the table. _And that was even odder. What's bothering him? _He simply shrugged it off and continued reading the chapter about taboos.

* * *

_Hawkeye was running. Running down a hallway, towards the door on the other end. Someone was chasing her, someone she wanted to forget. Her father. He was catching up with her, but she was so close to the door. Riza was nearly out of his reach when, out of nowhere, she fell, landing hard on the dark and damp stone beneath her. He advanced, smiling cruelly while he placed a hand on her shoulder. _

The grip was firm, but the hand itself was soft. She shot up and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the darkness. _I guess I fell asleep… _

"Roy?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?" He removed his hand from her shoulder and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"My room is across the hall, remember?"

She sighed. "Yeah I remember. What I meant was why are you here, in my room?"

"Oh. Yes. That makes sense. Well you were… screaming. I knew you had a room to yourself so I came to check on you. You were dreaming."

She sniffled uncertainly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Suddenly the tears she had been holding in for so long began to slowly spill out. Unsurely, he wrapped his arms around her (the best he could.) "It was just a dream… Don't worry I'm here now."

The tears rolled down her cheeks faster and faster. "That's just it, Mustang! It wasn't _just _a dream! It's happened before!" Roy sighed and removed one hand from her waist to wipe away her tears.

"Don't worry. I'm here now and I won't let _anything _or _anyone _hurt you."

Riza sniffled. "…Thanks. You look cold. You can come under the covers, y'know?" She motioned for him and he gratefully took her advice, adrenaline pumping through his veins. For the next hour her tears came like waves on a breezy day. Calm for the most part, but everyone once in a while massive and unexpected. She rested her head on his chest, somewhere between counting his heartbeats and listening to his low, steady breathing she drifted off.

The sun rose early that day, waking Roy. He looked down at Riza who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her hair was down. He hadn't noticed that last night. It looked beautiful. _She_ looked beautiful. He ran his hair through the golden locks, smooth (and soft) as silk. He sighed. _Hughes is gonna be fucking pissed at me if he finds out. _But that didn't matter. Not yet at least. Roy was determined to 'live in the minute.' She gently stirred.

"Good morning." He whispered. She smiled weakly, last night's events evident in her bloodshot eyes. _Oh god, what should I do! Should I kiss her? _She laughed at Roy's confused expression.

"…Well this is awkward. Look, I'm sorry about last night. Lets just forget this ever happened."

Roy hesitated. _Dammit! Why did she have to say that? _"Okay, but not quite yet. Its too early to be up on a Saturday." He wasn't ready to let go… not yet. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should let her get up and he should go back to his own forlorning room. She probably had other things to do. _Well, I've always got my memories. _

_

* * *

_

Ok, Hughes was a little OOC, I'm aware, but oh well...

Well I hope you enjoyed that and at the rate I'm going I'll probably have chapter 5 up tomorrow or Friday.


	5. The Morning After

Okay, thanks to winglessfairy25 ADDVengance and sasukelver94 for reviewing, and sorry this chapters so short...

**Disclaimer: **If I told you I owned Fullmetal Alchemist., I'd be lieing. I'd be happy, but lieing nonetheless.

* * *

She slipped in and out of sleep, willing herself not to stay. _I need to savor these moments with Roy, because this will probably never happen again. I'll just go back to Maes, and he'll go back to some girl that Havoc fancies. No! That's just wrong! Maes doesn't deserve that! _

"Riza. What's wrong?" It wasn't so much a question as it was an order. An order to stay… A reason for Roy to go.

"Nothings wrong Roy. Look you should probably be getting back to your room now." The words pierced him harder then any pain he had known. They were so common, polite almost, but he knew what _really _meant. _'Look you should probably be getting back to your room now… Me and Hughes have a date at 10:00' _

"Oh okay." He released her. "Well in that case I'll leave you be." Hawkeye was appalled; she hadn't actually expected him to let her go. He was supposed to laugh at her suggestion and kiss her. He was supposed to hold her tight and never let her go. He was supposed to…

He straightened up and threw off the covers. _What am I doing? I should stay here! No, I shouldn't! She doesn't want you here; get that into your head. Just get that into your head and leave. _He dangled his legs over the side of the bed.

"Okay. I'll talk to you a little later."

"Okay." He seemed to dwell on the spot before finally standing up and walking out of the room without another word. _Hawkeye! You idiot! You just blew it! You should have known that real life isn't like a movie! It doesn't have a happy ending, and it sure as hell has some crappy writers. _

She flopped over onto her stomach and buried her face deep in the pillow. Roy's scent still lingered in the fabrics, she began to choke up. Suddenly, a thought struck her fast. It seemed so foreign to her but she liked it. She liked it _a_ _lot_. She got up from the bed, and draped a robe over her thin frame. She crossed to the door and walked into the hallway. With every step towards room 11 she mustered up courage until her hand was on the doorknob. She turned it and threw the door open.

Roy sat on the foot of his bed, face buried in his hands. He immediately looked up.

"Riza!" His expression quickly changed from one of surprise to that of confusion as she drew closer to him. "What are doing?"

She was far too close to him now. So close she could see the dark circles forming underneath his eyes. Her heart raced but her mind remained skeptical, but it was too late to turn back now. She stood on the very tips of her toes, so her face was level with his. She closed her eyes and gently leaned in to his soft, surprisingly warm lips. He opened his mouth slightly and began to explore the inside of hers Riza tried her hardest not to smile. _I can't always rely on others to write my life for me. I've got to do it myself. _

* * *

Okay, there you go! The next chapter will be longer though, I promise!

Please review!


	6. Back to Desta

Whoo-hoo, Chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long to update, school is not easy...

Thanks to ADDVengance, winglessfairy25 and FMA4EVER!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA. Although I do own a pair of white gloves which I drew Roy's transmutation circle on...

* * *

Riza's smile was too big to hide. She pulled away from Roy and grinned at him. He smiled sadly at her,

"What made you come back?"

"I missed you." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I… I just…"

He held her close, "Its okay, you don't have to say it. You're here now and that's all that matters."

She breathed in his familiar scent of coffee and Old Spice and sighed happily. He began to run his fingers through her hair, and she looked up. He tenderly kissed her. She pressed herself against him, needing to feel his warmth. Riza felt his arms tighten around her waist and felt an unexplainable burst of happiness. She needed him. She needed him every minute of everyday, and she certainly needed him to be there to wake her up in the middle of the night when the dreams came. _Oh god, I'm in love with him. _

She opened her eyes to steal a glance at Roy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door handle turning, ever so slightly. She quickly pulled away from him and took several steps back as the door opened to reveal Maes. His green eyes darted from Roy to Riza, then back to Roy.

"Uh, what's going on…?"

Roy straightened up, "Riza was coming in here to wake me up. I forgot that we had to go into town today, so I overslept."

Hughes glanced at the two of them. "Then why is _she _in her pajamas still?"

"Because I only woke up several minutes ago, and I went in to wake up Roy almost immediately after that." Roy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well you might want to get dressed, Riza." She nodded and left the room without another word.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was a total ass, I'm sorry." Maes confessed.

"Uh, no problem." He answered unsurely. "Everyone gets angsty once in a while."

The twinkle returned to his eyes as he playfully hit him. "Now get dressed, Mustang. Prom's tonight, and we _really _need to go into town to get the flowers and whatnot. We are decorating committee…" Roy nodded.

"Will you tell Breda, Havoc, Talman, and Fuery we need to get going?"

"'Course. We'll meet you outside the dorms 0020 hours." Mustang said goodbye and crossed to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of pants and shirt. He slipped them on over his pajamas. **(A/N: Which is a gray muscle shirt and black boxers. With flaming dice on them…) **_And to think at first I was opposed to joining decorating committee. Well, It does piss me off that we have to decorate the senior's only dance… Oh well. _He grabbed a jacket from the dresser and pulled it on.

Desta was Roy's favorite town. He loved everything about it, the cobblestone streets, the three-walled shops, and the old-time feeling the buildings possessed. Not that he would ever admit it. The idea that he was going to be there with Riza made him happier then he had been in a long time. And the fact that him Riza had been paired up to go buy the streamers made him go nearly insane. Once the decorating committee had broken down into their separate groups and long since departed from each other, Roy led Riza to his favorite spot in the entire town.

A well-kept secret was tucked away in a corner of the town no one ever wandered to. It was the perfect spot for Roy to sit and think back when he still lived in Desta. The lake's water was crystal clear, with an endless expanse of green fields beyond it. Along the bank were several age-old weeping willows with branches that tickled the grass. Roy smiled to himself; the spot never lost its magic.

He grabbed Hawkeye's hand and led her to the majestic trunk.

"Wow, this tree is, this place is…"

"You should see it when the sun sets. The sun slowly descends, and as it gets lower the sky burns red and orange, and then as soon as it started, it ends. Then one by one the stars flicker to life. They shine so brightly against the black sky, and then the moon comes out, and casts a silent glow over everything."

"It sounds beautiful!"

He looked longingly to Riza. "…It is."

She turned her head so she was facing him and smiled. "Hey, lets forget the assignment and just stay here, until the sun sets. I want to see it."

Roy's heart skipped a beat and he took Riza's hand. "I was waiting for you to say that.

* * *

Okay, I'll update soon, but please review! I'd like atleast five before I post the next chapter!


	7. Traveler's Inn and Twilight Pub

Hola! H'okay, so heres chapter 7, sorry it took me so long to get up, I've been working on some other things.

Well, thank you to xWhisperWolfx, kakashifan915, ADDVengance, winglessfairy25, Mrs.Riza Mustang, and FMA4EVER for reviewing! You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. However, I do own Jame Padaway and The Travelers Inn and Twilight Pub.

* * *

The plan was flawless. Get the streamers, and leave them in a place where everyone else was sure to find them. The others would find the streamers and look for them until it was time to go, but they would give up because they couldn't find them. Then Roy and Riza would emerge from their hiding place and return to the tree. Only, they had no hiding place.

The streamers were in place and the others would surely be returning to the square shortly.

"Roy! We need to find a place to hide!"

Roy racked his mind, thinking of where to go. "I've got it! Traveler's Inn and Twilight Pub!"

Once again, he found himself holding Riza's hand, pulling her towards somewhere she had yet to venture. The pub itself was a shabby building, the type where you had to look past its weathered façade to see the true beauty. Inside, the sun cast an everlasting orange glow across the small room, filing every nook and cranny perfectly perfect, adding an almost magical twinkle.

"Lord its good to be back." Roy spun on the spot and took in the familiar sight. In the three years he had been gone, the place hadn't changed one bit.

"Roy Mustang, is that you?"

He looked over to the counter and stared at the bar tender. He had slicked back raven hair and extremely pale blue eyes deep set in his prominently jawed face.

"Jame Padaway. The hell are you doing here? I thought you were fighting in Ishbol?"Jame smiled a somewhat cruel smile.

"No, I got honorably discharged two years back."

"Are you sure you didn't go AWOL?"

He laughed and shook his head. "So I remember a while before you left you wanted to enlist in The Academy, I'm guessing you got in because I haven't seen you or your big ego around."

"Yeah. With flying colors." Suddenly he felt Riza tug at his hand, he looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"Jame this is Riza. She's a… friend."

Jame tipped the class he was polishing at her. "'Ello Riza. Welcome to Desta. I'm guessing you go to AoD, too?" **(A/N AoDAcademy of Desta.) **She nodded. "Can I ask what you two are doing here, instead of there?"

Roy and Riza exchanged glances. "We're kind of… hiding. That's why we came here, we need to lay low until the sunset."

Jame set down the glass and cloth. "So you want me to hide you?"

Roy chuckled nervously. "…Pretty much."

Jame rolled his eyes. "Get upstairs, I can lend you a room for a few hours." He said, rummaging under the counter for something. He pulled out a key and tossed it to Mustang. "Room five."

* * *

Riza looked around the small room, aglow with sparkling orange light. She gazed out of one of the stained glass windows that over looked the bustling town square. Roy came up behind her and wrapped his arms just below his neck. He leaned against her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You smell good." He whispered in her ear. Her cheeks reddened and she turned to face him. She draped her arms around his neck and he dropped his hands to her waist and threaded his thumbs through her belt loops. She leaned into him slowly until their lips finally met.

And before you could say "Human transmutation" the set was quickly sinking out of view.

* * *

Riza and Roy raced down the cobblestone streets until they reached the lake. An invisible paintbrush streaked the maroon sky burgundy and pink. The color quickly spread to the lake, turning it blood red. Soon the entire horizon seemed to fade and one by one the stars twinkled to life, valiantly shining against the inky black veil of night. The wind blew softly, making the trees dance and sending Riza into a fit of shakes.

"Are you cold?"

Riza nodded and Roy took her in his arms. She stared into his eyes and watched the star's reflections. She rested her head against his chest and he ran his fingers through her soft and silky hair. The lake reflected the stars light, as it gently pounded against the bank. He kissed the top of Riza's head. _Everything is finally perfect. _

_

* * *

_

Okay, theres chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it! Please another 5 reviews before I post next chapter.


	8. Gracia's Flower Shop

Okay, hey everyone! I apologize about how long it took me to get this chapter up. I've been banned from the computer for the last two or so weeks. D8 I've still got a week to go, but after that I should be updating regulary again! And I apologize about the length of this chapter, I have more written but I'm not going to risk staying on to type it up! Oh, and this chapter takes place the same day, and same time as the last chapter!

Thanks to FMA4EVER and winglessfairy25 for reviewing! And to answer your question winglessfairy, this is the FMA world, with a few minor adjustments, so pretty much a side story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, for obvious reasons...

* * *

Hughes was shivering. _How can I be so cold? The suns still out. _He shrugged it off and rounded a corner. He glanced at the shops and then down at the piece of paper in his hand. 'Gracia's Flower Shop' it read. Sighing, he slipped the paper into his pocket. He had been to Gracia's before, and wasn't too fond on going back. Gracia was a conceited old hag, but she sure as hell could grow flowers.

He shivered again, then sneezed several times in a row. _I better not be coming down with something. Just get the flowers and then you can worry about that. _Maes looked up and saw the small open shop. Cursing to himself, he entered and walked up to the counter. He looked to the floor.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up the flowers for Academy of Desta."

"Can I see your enrollment card, please?" Maes looked up, surprised at the voice. He marveled at the person standing in front of him.

"Um, your enrollment card. I'd love to give you the flowers, but I need to see some proof that you're from The Academy."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." For once, Hughes found himself at a loss for words. He tore his eyes away from possibly, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He pulled out his wallet, and rifled through the assorted papers and whatnot it housed. Finally, he found his card and put it on counter. "Hmm, I don't remember having to show my card before. Did someone come in and claim to be from The Academy, and steal a bunch of flowers?"

Maes cursed himself. _Dammit, that was stupid. You can't say _everything _that comes to your mind you've got to keep your mouth closed sometime! _But, much to his surprise the girl laughed. She glanced down at the card and handed it back to him. He laughed unsurely, causing her to giggle at his confused expression. He began to laugh also, but his laughter rapidly turned into a coughing fit. Her smiled quickly faded, to be replaced with one of panic.

"Are you okay?!" After several minutes Hughes regained his composure and nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." The girl smiled kindly.

"Okay, let me go get your flowers…? Sorry, I didn't see your name on the card."

He extended his hand "I'm Maes Hughes."

She smiled again and shook it. "I'm the owner's granddaughter. My names Gracia, too."

* * *

Okay, everyone please review! I need some advice/critques! 


	9. Coffee

Okay, you guys, Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to Jenny Grammy, winglessfairy25, Mrs.Riza Mustang, Yoru-or-Conceit, ADDVengance, FMA4EVER for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

* * *

"So you go to The Academy? How old are you?" Gracia called out as she searched for the order.

"Yes I do. I'm sixteen, how old are you?" **(A/N At this point in the story Roy is seventeen and Maes and Riza are sixteen.) **

"I'm sixteen, too." She returned to the counter, arms heavy with bouquets. "Uh, Maes do you have any one to help you carry these?"

He glanced at the flowers. "No, but I think I'll be okay."

Gracia laughed slightly, "There are more. _A lot _more. …So why does the Academy need all these flowers?"

"Senior prom. Me and some others are decorating committee."

She looked a little taken aback. "You're sixteen and a senior?"

Maes chuckled lightly. "Oh no! The upperclassmen are making the lower classmen organize it for them." Relief washed over her soft features and as she piled more bouquets onto the counter.

"My grandmother is out, but she should be back in a few minutes. If you want me t- if you need me to I can help you carry the flowers."

His heart skipped a beat. "That'd be great, thanks!" And so they chatted until Gracia's grandmother arrived and let her go.

There was still an hour left until the group would undoubtedly reform itself. The two wandered down the streets until they found themselves outside of a small coffee shop.

"My throat feels terrible, I could really go for some tea." He gestured to the store, "Wanna check it out?"

Once again Gracia found herself smiling. "Yeah, sounds great." Maes pulled open the door and followed her into the warm shop.

It was a welcoming little room, painted sunshine gold and deep cobalt, and adorned with eclectic paintings. He walked to the counter and the young cashier grinned patiently at him.

"Hi, I'd like one chai tea. Extra hot please." He glanced back to Gracia who mouthed the words 'coffee, extra sugar,' he rummaged in his pocket for his money "…And one coffee, extra sugar."

"Okay, that'll be $6.26." Maes finally extracted a few crumbled bills from his pocket and unraveled them. He counted out seven dollars and pushed it towards the cashier. She took it and slid him his change before going to prepare the drinks. The two quickly sat down in at a small table behind them. They chatted quietly until the cashier returned with the drinks in hand. Maes stood up and retrieved them.

Once again he seated himself and handed Gracia her coffee. She took a sip and her eyes lit up. "Thanks Maes, this is delicious!" He smiled and raised his own to his lips. The hot beverage poured out, burning the back of his throat. The stinging was oddly welcoming, as opposed to the soreness that it occupied as of late.

"Hows yours?"

"Fantastic." Maes replied after another sip.

"Can I try some? I love tea!"

Maes hesitated, "I've got a bit of a cold, so I'm not sure if that's the best idea." She smiled slightly.

"I don't mind."

"...Okay, if you want. But don't come crying to me when you get sick." He joked. Gracia shoved him playfully and took his cup in her hands. She took a sip and attempted to grin at him while doing so, that only caused the cup to slip and the flimsy plastic lid to fall off. The drink spilled all over her and the table.

Maes snorted then rushed to the counter and grabbed a few napkins from a holder. She took them gratefully and began to wipe down her skirt. He laughed softly.

"This is what you get!" Again, she smacked him playfully and laughed harder. She adjusted her weight, and tucked her legs underneath her. She leaned forward and began to wipe her shirt. Maes grinned.

"I feel kind of bad now…"

"You should!" Suddenly she became aware of how close Maes was to her. He was much too close. She could practically make out every hair on his face. She could hear every uneven breath; find each little twinkle in his eyes. Count every eyelash.

Much too close.

And then suddenly, he was more then close.

It took her several seconds to realize what was happening. At first she was shocked at how quickly he had made his move. But after a few more seconds, she began to adjust to it. She hadn't known him very long, but it felt right. It felt so right.

Eventually they both pulled back for air and Maes' cheeks began to glow red.

"I thought you said you were sick." Gracia asked softly.

He smiled sweetly. "You said you didn't mind."

* * *

Okay, there you go! I'll update as soon as I get... goes and types things random numbers and buttons on my calculator 238 more reviews? Lets just make that 8... ;D 


End file.
